The present invention relates to geographic data and navigation and, more particularly, to updating a navigation-related database and/or reporting discrepancies regarding geographic data.
Navigation systems or devices provide useful features, such as calculating routes to desired destinations and providing guidance for following the routes. In order to provide these features, navigation systems use geographic data that include information about the locations of roads and intersections, estimated travel times along road segments, the speed limits along roads, etc.
The collection of geographic data for use in navigation systems may be a significant undertaking. For example, the initial collection of data about the roads in a geographic area may be time consuming. Also, geographic data used in navigation systems become out-of-date. For example, new roads are built, businesses change locations, road construction closes roads, detours are established, museum and restaurant hours change, etc. There also may be errors in collected geographic data. Accordingly, end users who have navigation systems may discover that certain geographic data used in their navigation systems are not up-to-date, not correct, or not accurate.
Updating and checking the geographic data may involve significant efforts. Therefore, providing up-to-date and accurate geographic data, such as for use in navigation systems, is a continuing effort.